


In a Day's Work

by PopcornSalt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drink, Fluff, Gay, M/M, dreamswap, gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopcornSalt/pseuds/PopcornSalt
Summary: Dreamswap Dream has been working extremely hard, sometimes going a few nights without sleep in a futile attempt to get ahead of his page after page of work. Ink wasn't worried at first, he couldn't even really care for the situation.That is until Ink seen the dark circles under Dream's eyes, and he knew then it was becoming a problem and he wasn't going to be a bystander.





	In a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamswap was created and is owned by Onebizzarekai on tumblr.

Dream sighed as his wings drooped behind him with exhaustion, his pen mindlessly writing across the paper as he held his head up with his skeletal palm.  
"Almost. . there. ." He murmured, his eyes being a bit hazy with it's focus until he heard a loud crash from the front of his office.

He growled before calming at seeing who it was, none other than his right-hand man, Ink. Dream couldn't help the small smile that came to his face at seeing the other skeleton entering the room, and plopping himself into the seat infront of his desk.

"So. . is this what you've been doing for the past few days? Did you even go outside? Eat?" Ink spoke bluntly, he wasn't going to dance around the topic. And that aura, it made him feel a sudden wave of worry and concern, one he couldn't feel without the assistance of that rather addictive aura Dream held.  
Dream blinked a few times, his mind having to take a second to process the sentence correctly. He laughed while his exhaustion only became more appearent, his wings fluffing up a bit behind him.

"Was it really that obvious?" He said in a somewhat joking manner, normally he'd be serious and slightly cold but he was a bit out of it for the time being, his body suddenly feeling achy. Since when was he aching?And were his eyes always this heavy?  
Ink silently shook his head as he watched the slight realization come to Dream's expression, and keeping that silence as he stood up and patted Dream's shoulder.

"Even if you like it or not I'm bringing you to your 'private chambers' to sleep, because right now? You look like a mess, and I'm not going to let that continue." Ink said, Dream giving a small glare before completely giving in. Sure he wanted to continue, but his body suddenly began to scream at him for the lack of sleep. Ink nodded as he helped the glowy Birb from his seat, the two taking the leave from the office.

"Dream, you need to focus on your health for a bit. I. . may not show it but I care you know." Ink said as they walked, Dream laughing a small bit as he slipped his hand into the other's and tangling their fingers. It's been a while since they started their relationship, and sure it had it's ups and downs but at the end of the day they still loved eachother and cared for one another. And today was Ink's turn to show exactly how much he cared, and that was by forcing Dream to sleep. 

The walk to Dream's private chambers was rather short-lived, filled with small chit-chat between the two lovers as Dream flopped onto his bed. About to fall asleep right then and there before Ink 'accidentally' coughed.

"You need to change into your Pajamas first, then you can collapse. The rest can wait until after you got some zzz's." Ink smiled a bit, The glowing lightstick groaning as he forced himself to sit up. The Painter deciding to be nice and grabbing a pair of PJs for Dream, the Birb deciding to change right then and there. He didn't care if Ink seen his bones, they were rather comfortable with eachother afterall. Ink mumbled into his scarf as he pulled it up to his nose hole, rainbow blush tainting his cheekbones as he turned his attention elsewhere.

"Well, I should head back to-" He yelped as Dream wrapped his arms around Ink's waist, chuckling as he pulled back and flopped onto his side on the bed with Ink. "c'mon, let me have this." He said, nuzzling Ink as the other sighed, but gave into the affection and turned around to cuddle with his significant other.

And that's what they did, snuggled until they both fell asleep.


End file.
